You That I Love
by Chickadee1
Summary: Not really angsty but I'm going to work on that. Matt is forced into letting Davis stay a week in his home. But sparks flare and they fall for each other. Unfortunately Matt is still technically connected to Tai... Rating may get higher in later chapters.


Yamasuke rocks. Just thought I'd say that. I don't own Digimon. Just thought I'd say that too.

+ + + + 

"What? Are you kidding? Matt would kill me the first night!"

Davis couldn't believe that TK even suggested his brother. It was like asking Davis to sign a death contract. Obviously TK didn't see Davis's point because he simply stared blankly at the wild haired boy. "It wouldn't be that bad Davis. Matt doesn't hate you. He doesn't yell at you **that** much."

"What do you consider much? Every minute? Because every time I'm around him he is chewing my head off about something. Even if it's just about a sweater that I accidentally knocked off the back of a chair!" Davis shook his head doubtfully. "He wouldn't say yes anyway. Doesn't matter though. I'll just see what Ken is up to. I'm sure he'd let me."

"Ken is going to be at the college thing." TK said flatly.

Davis thought for a moment. "Then I'll find someone else. Why not you?"

"I'm grounded. Mom doesn't even let me set foot outside when I get home from school." TK sighed.

"Then how would you be able to ask Matt?" Davis asked curiously.

"Hello!" TK scoffed. "He **is** my **brother**! … And he's coming over tonight for dinner."

"Don't bother to ask him. I can find someone who won't be ripping my head off when I ask them for a tissue." Davis muttered. TK didn't have a moment to protest because at that time the bell rang for them to go to class. Davis hurriedly grabbed his books and dashed away from the table. He really hoped TK would listen to him and not ask Matt. The last thing he would want to do is spend a week with the always-angry-mentally-psychotic-obsessive-compulsive blonde.

And he was very sure Matt would feel equally bitter.

+ + + +

"No TK. You want to know why? Because I don't feel like putting up with a soccer-playing-thick-headed-lazy-ass person at the moment. I've had my fair share of a big haired asshole this week and I don't want to deal with his miniature. The very sight of those goggles could drive me over the edge. Now if you don't mind I would like to go. I have tons of homework which means I don't have time to sit here and listen to you put up an argument about why I should let that sleazy-dimwitted-sluggish-jock into my home. Much more have to baby sit him. For a week. It gives me shivers just to think about it."

TK grabbed his brother's arm before he was able to bolt out the door. Matt groaned as he realized that there was nothing he could do to prevent one of TK's pleadings. He indolently turned his head back to TK and glared half-heartedly. TK appeared pleased that he was able to put his brother through endless amounts of torture by begging him to allow Davis to stay over for a week.

"It wont be that bad Matt. He just needs a place to stay." TK started off weakly to allow Matt to think he might be able to weasel his way out of this. It had never occurred to Matt that his brother used this tactic and he fell for it every time. "His parents and Jun are going to that college thing and she refuses to have her little brother tag along. Plus his parents don't want him to miss a week of school."

"Then why not have him stay with Ken or somebody who is actually his **friend**." Matt mumbled. "Or better yet why doesn't he just stay at home? He's not five."

TK rolled his eyes. "Ken is going to the college thing also. He's a genius remember. Why does everyone suggest him? Do you all forget that he's been skipped several grades and that he's smarter than the entire school put together? And do you remember the last time Davis was home alone?"

It was Matt's turn to roll his eyes. He reached for the doorknob again in another attempt to leave but only got his hand slapped away. "TK! I really have to go! I have other things to do."

"And this is one of your more important things." TK said sternly. "Come on Matt. I know Davis was a pain before but he's really changed. Do you think he'd be my best friend if he were still the old pain-in-the-ass Davis? Beside, you put up with Tai and Davis is a lot more mature than Tai. Trust me. He may not have been in the past but he's grown up an enormous amount. You wont even recognize him." TK sighed. "I'm starting to get that monotonous feeling from repeating 'he's grown up' several times to everyone."

TK glanced at Matt to see the older blonde glaring at him. Matt scowled and snarled in a low voice "Don't ever mention that low-life scum's name around me again. EVER."

"Oh man." TK groaned. "What happened this time? Wait. Never mind. I don't want to know. All I want for you to say is yes to letting Davis stay over. Then I'll tell him tomorrow at lunch that he is going to reside with you."

"Fine." Matt caved not in the mood to quarrel anymore. Out of the corner of his eye he swore he saw TK do a happy dance of victory. He tossed his head back to get some hair out of his eyes. "But if Davis so much as breaks, damages, messes with, steals, breathes on, looks at, touches, glances in the direction of, or any type of movement that I think he might possibly be doing one of those things to any of my stuff especially my guitar I will serve you his bloody head on a silver platter."

"Sounds tasty." TK replied sarcastically. "Now get before dad calls looking for you. I'll be sure to tell Davis tomorrow. I bet he'll be thrilled."

Matt scoffed. "Yeah. I bet."

+ + + +

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaat??!!" Davis shrieked. He instantly began to shake his head drastically. "Nonononononononononononononono! I refuse to go within ten miles of him! No. I'm positive he didn't agree happily to this either! No. Matt and I don't mix well. No. I will tell my mom I am staying with someone then sleep on the streets if I have to! No. I'd rather be locked in the trunk of the smallest car in the world with a teenage girl whose on PMS and boyfriend dumped her for her best friend after she wrecked her brand new car and spilled her fingernail polish all over her favorite pair of jeans that she was planning to take to cheerleading camp with her but can't go anyway because she failed math after going into a frenzy from having her purse stolen while shopping in a mall that **didn't** have a GAP **or** an Old Navy; therefore she was forced to shop at JC Penny which was where and when she saw her boyfriend cheating of her with her best friend while he was wearing the shirt **she** bought him for Christmas. No."

TK stared at Davis with his mouth open and eyes wide in shock as he caught his breath. "You seriously need to put your creative mind to something other than refusals. I didn't know you could squeeze that many words at that tone of voice in one breath."

"You… can't…" Davis huffed. "I'm… gonna… pass… out…"

"See? And you could be spending your time thinking up ways to avoid making my brother mad while you stay at his house instead of thinking up ways to say no. It would save so much energy." TK casually shrugged off the dangerous glare Davis was sending him. "I'm going to go ahead and warn you now not to touch, look at, or even go within ten feet of Matt's guitar."

"How about going within ten feet of Matt?" Davis mumbled. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands then banged it on the lunch table while grumbling something along the lines of "Dumb Jun and her college thing. Dumb TK and his persuasive ability. Dumb Matt and… his guitar."

+ + + + 

Davis glowered at the door in front of him. He already had that sick feeling in his stomach that you get when you have to put up with your worst enemy in the entire world while pretending like you enjoy being with them. Plus TK had said something about Matt being bitter towards Tai which didn't help Davis since everyone considered him a mini-Tai even though he'd passed up the big haired baka on the maturity and physical level long ago. The only thing that made him resemble Tai was the goggles.

With a heavy sigh he knocked on the door. He heard a muffled shout from inside and the thud of a door slamming shut. Then there was the sound of someone unlocking the front door. It opened and there stood Matt looking rather miffed and disheveled. He opened the door wider and stepped to the side to let Davis pass without saying a single word. Davis readjusted his bag on his shoulder and walked in with just as much silence. He paused briefly once inside and waited for Matt to give him directions.

"You can put your stuff in there." Matt grumbled and shoved past Davis. He paused after a few feet and spun around. "Be careful of my-"

"Guitar? Yeah I know. TK already warned me it was your most prized possession." Davis opened Matt's bedroom door and dropped his stuff inside. He saw Matt's guitar propped in the corner and made a mental note to himself to not go in that direction if he happened to be wondering around in the dark for any reason. Actually to not go in that general direction at all.

Matt nodded and went to the kitchen with the intention to find food. He hadn't had lunch that day and was on the verge of starving to death. It wasn't until he finished off a sandwich, an apple, a bowl of ice cream, an entire bag of chips, and some leftover pizza that the thought whether or not Davis might be hungry crossed his mind. In fact he hadn't even seen Davis since he let the boy into his house. This worried him a bit.

He glanced in the den to make sure Davis wasn't sitting on one of the couches before heading to his room (okay so it's not really a den since he lived in an apartment and the it was only separated from the kitchen by a counter but he liked to call it that). He found Davis leaning against the side of his bed looking at a magazine. The younger boy's eyes flickered over the top of the magazine for a moment before going back to whatever he was reading. Matt sighed inwardly at the relief that Davis wasn't setting his room on fire.

"Are you hungry?" Matt asked.

"No." Davis muttered. "I ate before I left."

"Well if you get hungry there's ice cream in the freezer okay?" Matt turned on his heel and left the room.

+ + + + 

TK smiled as Davis approached him. "You're not dead."

"Surprisingly." Davis muttered. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and looked rather put out. TK raised an eyebrow as Davis sighed. "I fell asleep leaning against Matt's bed last night reading a magazine. He went ahead and tossed a blanket over me but forgot that I was there when he woke up this morning. So he stepped on me which caused me to scream and then he screamed and then we both screamed before your dad came running in to see what was the matter. We didn't speak for the rest of the morning."

"I see." TK replied slowly. "Did you sleep well against the side of his bed?"

"Until he stepped on me? Oh yeah. Just fine." Davis sighed again as the bell rang. "I'm really glad I don't have to see him at school."

The school day that usually was excruciatingly slow to Davis seemed to zip by in a flash and it was all backwards. Instead of his chemistry and literature teachers piling on the homework his theatre teacher decided it would be fun if they looked up famous playwrights then gave a report on their favorite one. The only playwright Davis actually knew was Shakespeare but he was the only one they could not use. So on the way home after soccer practice Davis stopped by both the school library and the public library.

He had about six books in his arms when he arrived at the Ishida's. He kicked off his shoes, locked the door, and walked to the 'den'. Normally he would have gone to a more secluded place such as his bedroom and since he was at the Ishida's he would have gone to Matt's bedroom but he could hear the blonde lightly playing his guitar in there. He dropped his bag beside the couch and set the pile of books on the coffee table. Then he fell back onto the couch to relax. They had to do extra sprints that day in soccer for losing the past game. He found it utterly ridiculous that he had to run them since he didn't even get to go to the game but the coaches said 'you have to run for the loss of your team' which annoyed Davis to the tenths.

Matt heard Davis close the door and a few thuds which he guessed was Davis taking off his shoes then a few more thuds coming from the 'den'. He frowned and stood up setting his guitar in its usual corner. He knew Davis had soccer practice but the younger boy was seriously late. One of the things he straightened out with TK was that Davis was to come straight home and not go anywhere with his friends because Matt wasn't going to be responsible for whatever trouble Davis managed to get himself into. He was pretty sure TK had passed this information onto Davis because if he didn't he would be letting Davis put himself in danger.

Davis was sitting crossed legged on the couch with a book in his lap when Matt stomped in. "Where were you?" Matt demanded. He swiped the blonde strands from his face to glare at Davis easier. "I thought TK told you to come straight home when you were finished with soccer! I am **not** going to get blamed for the chaos you and your baka friends cause!"

"I stopped by the library! I needed books for one of my classes! Stop freaking out!" Davis shouted back. "Just go back to practicing your dumb guitar. You need it."

"Excuse me! If anyone needs practice at anything **you** need more practice at soccer! That's right! I've seen you play and you're horrible at the sport!" Matt snarled viciously. "You're the worst player on that team."

Davis's eyes narrowed threateningly. "You asshole…"

He leapt off the couch and tackled Matt to the ground. He pinned Matt against the carpet and Matt stiffened his arms against Davis's shoulders in attempt to push the younger boy farther away from him. Davis glared icily at Matt. "Take that back." He whispered harshly. "Now."

"No." Matt growled. He wasn't about to cave to Davis no matter how much pain it brought him. He knew Davis could easily tear him apart just like Tai was able to. Actually Davis was sitting on his chest right where his bruise from the place Tai's foot hit the area between his rib cage earlier and pain was radiating through his body from that point.

As Davis raised his fist in the air and Matt turned his head to one side getting ready to flinch TK came running into the room. He grabbed Davis's shirt band and yanked him off of Matt. Davis made a choking yelp noise like a dog would if someone jerks on its collar and Matt rolled to his side in pain. He held his arms tightly around him and gasped for air. TK whispered something to Davis in a harsh voice and Davis quickly scampered to Matt's room. Then TK turned back around to Matt and jerked his older brother to his feet causing Matt to wince as more pain shot through his body. He expected the younger blonde to ask him if he was okay but instead he found that he was being glared at.

"Damn it Matt! You're older than he is!" TK snapped.

"What?" Matt gasped. He was still holding an arm around himself. "He's the one who tackled me to the ground and was about to knock the hell out of me and you stick up for him?!?!"

"Yes! I will stick up for him! I heard everything that was yelled in here and you're lucky I found my key when I did. Davis isn't too pleasant when someone criticizes the only thing he loves in life. You have no idea do you? Davis has been told he was stupid all his life and he finally found something he got complimented for: soccer. The only time anyone ever said 'Great job Davis' was for soccer. Then you had to go and tell him otherwise." TK's voice was icy cold. Matt probably would have felt proud for teaching his brother such insolence but at the moment he was still processing what was being said to him. "Thanks a lot Matt. He feels like hell now. Not only for possibly hurting you but also because you said he was the worst player on the team. Which he is **not**. No one is near as good as him. Why do you think they lost last week? Davis wasn't there. If you had insulted him in anything else he probably wouldn't have cared but now you owe him an apology."

With that TK stomped off and Matt heard his bedroom door slam. He was starting to feel bad about Davis and stupid for getting so mad. He still hurt but ignored it and quietly walked to his bedroom door. Okay so he was curious what TK was telling Davis. His younger brother had a thing about telling both sides of the fight they were wrong. TK was doing just that. He wasn't yelling at Davis but Matt could sense the bitterness in his voice through the door.

"… and you're great at soccer! Just because someone tells you otherwise doesn't mean they're right okay?" TK was saying. "You've been really good about controlling your temper but you'd better try harder next time someone insults you. Especially with Matt since he is allowing you to stay here. You're lucky he doesn't through your ass outside. He's only letting you stay here because I'm your friend."

"I know." Matt heard Davis squeak.

"Good. Now I just came over here to get something for my mom and she's going to be mad I've stayed longer than I should have. I'm probably going to get grounded for life because I don't think she'll take 'I was stopping Davis from killing Matt' as an excuse."

Matt quickly shot back into the living room as TK stepped through the door. He pretended like he'd been sitting on one of the couches and glanced up at TK as he walked to the kitchen. Davis came to the doorway but didn't make eye contact with Matt. In a few moments TK came back out with a couple of cooking utensils in his hands and motioned towards Matt. "Mom says if you're going to use her stuff then to bring it back because she says she needs it more than you do."

+ + + + 

It was Thursday night and both boys were ready to beat the other into oblivion. They fought every waking minute they were together over the dumbest things like what was the most comfortable way to sit on the couch. But Matt never insulted Davis's soccer playing skills and Davis never physically attacked Matt. At the current moment they were standing in front of the couch screaming about whether or not TK's hat looked stupid. Neither one of them actually cared but didn't want to stop fighting. Both of them loved the way fire lit up in the others eyes.

Davis was constantly swiping hair out of his face because he didn't have his goggles on and his bangs were getting dreadfully long and it made it hard for him to glare back at Matt. "He's your brother! How can you say such a rude thing about him?"

"I didn't say it about him! I said it about his nasty hat!" Matt responded bitterly.

They glowered at each other. Then suddenly for no reason at all Davis threw his arms around Matt's neck and Matt wrapped his arms around Davis's waist and kissed him deeply. All this happened in a very quick moment. The younger boy hungrily kissed him back and they fell back onto the couch. Matt drew away after a while so they could breathe and grinned at Davis who grinned back just as amused.

"What is it they say? Opposites attract?" Matt asked.

"I think so." Davis replied and pulled Matt back down to kiss him again.

+ + + + 

The next morning Davis awoke feeling rather warm. He sat up and stretched receiving a groan from the blonde behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Matt smiling up at him. He smiled back but started to get off the couch only to have Matt grab his hand and pull him back. The blonde wrapped his arms around Davis and buried his face in the cinnamon hair with a sigh.

"I have to go to school Matt. I'm going to be late as is." Davis murmured. He would have preferred to stay with Matt but knew the consequence wouldn't be a good one. He glumly pried Matt's hands off of him and slid off the couch turning around to meet Matt's eyes. "You know earlier this week I thought I'd be trying to get away from you for a different reason."

"Earlier this week I didn't know how much I loved seeing you angry and how much more I loved seeing you smiling." Matt responded warmly He gave Davis a wink before closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep. "Glad I don't have school anymore."

Davis took a shower as quick as he could and dressed into his uniform. He grabbed his bag, shouted a goodbye to Matt still lying on the couch, and zipped out the front door. He'd forgotten his usual goggles but they never crossed his mind as he ran to school. All he could think about was making out with Matt on the couch the night before. He felt a warm wave go through him at the thought of being wrapped up in the blonde's arms and receiving tons of affectionate kisses. He felt dizzy knowing that only the week before he'd been dreading having to spend a week with Matt and now he was upset his week was almost over.

He ran the whole way to the high school and flew through the halls to his classroom. Literature wasn't his favorite class but being in trouble for being late wasn't exactly enjoyable. He wondered for a quick moment whether the teacher would accept 'I didn't have time between Yamato Ishida's kisses to set the clock' as a justification for why he was late. He finally made it to class and rushed inside. The teacher was talking but stopped as he entered and stared at him expectantly.

"Mr. Motimiya this is the first time you've been late this year. Care to explain why?" The teacher asked.

"I… uh…" Davis stammered. A few students in the class giggled. He noticed TK staring at him and blushed. He tried to keep his mind on the teacher. "I… woke up late?"

It wasn't a lie! The teacher shot him a look. "Why don't you go sit in the hall for the rest of the period?"

"Okay." Davis muttered. He grabbed his stuff and sulked out of the classroom.

It was at least ten minutes before his teacher stepped into the hall. Davis got to his feet and started to apologize but she held up her hand for him to be quiet. "Davis, you know you are one of my better students. So I am asking you to explain why you weren't on time this morning honestly. I know you are on the soccer team and a lot of your teammates drink. I want to know if you are getting caught up in alcohol. Now be honest with me. I wont yell at you or give you detention but I will suggest you go to the councilor or someone else for your problem."

Davis gaped at the teacher. She thought he was late because of a hangover! He nearly erupted in laughter but swallowed it down. Though he couldn't keep the smile from his face. "Mrs. Kido (A/N: We're going to pretend Joe's mom is a teacher okay?) I am aware that some of my teammates drink but you don't have to worry. Really. I don't drink. I just overslept this morning."

"I feel there's more behind your answer Davis." Mrs. Kido replied.

"Well… I stayed up late last night watching a movie and fell asleep on the couch. But that's about it." Davis lied.

Mrs. Kido still looked at him doubtfully but nodded anyway. "Okay. Go back inside. Please don't be late ever again."

"Yes ma'am." Davis stepped back inside the classroom and went to his seat. He looked at the board and began his assignment.

At lunch TK didn't say a word until they sat own at their usual table. "You were late because of Matt weren't you?"

Davis nearly choked on his food. "What?"

"Did you two get in **another** fight? Dad says that all he hears is both of you screaming." TK sighed. "I'm sorry Davis. I really thought you two would get along. I guess I'm just setting up World War III."

"No!" Davis shouted scaring TK and about everyone surrounding him. He blushed. "I mean… um… no… Matt and I get along just fine. Now we do anyway…"

(Jumping back a few hours)

Matt heard Davis shout a quick goodbye before the front door slammed shut. He sighed in his sleepy state and slowly slipped back towards dreams. The next time Matt woke up he was fully awake and sat up stretching. He glanced at the clock to see it was about 10 and got up to take a shower. Afterwards he grabbed something to eat then grabbed his guitar and dropped into his usual chair in his room. As he began to play through another song the phone in his room rang.

Matt felt his heart jump into his throat. The only person other than his parents and TK who knew the phone number was Tai. He really didn't feel like talking to Tai and prayed that it was his father reminding him he was going to be late that night and to put the kettle on. But when he picked it up he immediately recognized the scratchy static noise that was always there for some reason when Tai called.

"Hello?" Matt asked weakly.

"Hey Matt." Tai replied softly. "I'm real sorry about what happened last week."

"Okay." Matt felt butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to make up with Tai and he knew exactly the reason why. Tai could be cruel at times and chose to hurt Matt just to keep an image. Plus after last night Matt knew he was falling hard for Davis.

"I don't know what came over me. Are you okay? I never meant to hurt you." Tai continued.

"Okay." Matt repeated quieter.

"I understand if you are mad at me but please understand that I'm sincerely sorry. Truly. I owe you big time for this one." Tai concluded. He sighed into the phone.

"Okay." Matt whispered.

"Matt? You do forgive me right?" Tai paused but Matt didn't answer. "Matt?"

"Yeah Tai. I forgive you. But…" Matt hesitated.

"But what?" Tai demanded beginning to get angry.

"I… I…" Matt's breath caught in his throat. He could see Tai's eyes narrowing in his mind and that look of fury spreading across his face. He was already wincing at the thought of Tai screaming at him again. It was different when Davis yelled at him. It was **so** very different… "I've gotta go Tai. Someone else is calling the kitchen phone. I think it's my dad because he said he'd call today. Bye."

Matt hung up the phone before Tai could answer or protest. He sighed and sat back on his bed. Now all he could do was pray Tai wouldn't call for the rest of the day and pray even more that he wouldn't come over. Matt looked at the clock. It was only noon. He had four more hours before Davis got home. That meant four hours Tai could bother him in. He curled up in his bed and pulled the covers over his shaking body. He didn't want to hear, see, or talk to Tai for a long time.

+ + + + 

As soon as Davis stepped in the front door he found himself slammed against the wall and staring at Matt. The blonde eagerly kissed him all over making him chuckle. He pushed Matt gently away from him and grinned. "Miss me?"

"You have no idea." Matt breathed. He started to feel a bit more safe but reached over and locked the front door anyway. Davis noticed his hands shaking and was about to ask on it but Matt kissed him quickly. "I have to finish cooking dinner right now because Dad's coming home to eat before going back to work. He has long hours tonight since it's Friday. You can do whatever."

Davis nodded unsurely and watched Matt step back into the kitchen. He wondered what was up and walked towards the kitchen. On the way he passed the bathroom and Matt's room and noticed they were both tremendously clean. He also noticed the couches and carpet had been vacuumed. Matt was reaching into the cupboard when he entered the kitchen. From where he stood he could see the blonde shaking all over.

"Matt?" Davis said gently.

The older boy whipped around dropping a cup in the process. It shattered when it hit the floor but Matt didn't seem to notice. He put a hand to his chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh Davis. Don't do that."

"I'm sorry…" Davis stared worriedly at him. Matt began to chatter mindlessly about it being okay, about him being okay, and about everything being okay. He grabbed a broom from the corner beside the sink and began to sweep up the pieces of glass. When he threw them away Davis noticed that there was already two other broken cups in the trashcan. He gave Matt an odd look. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh yes. Fine. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine. Oh yes. Fine. Wonderfully fine." Matt replied. His eyes drifted in all directions avoiding Davis completely. "Go away now. I have to finish cooking."

+ + + + 

Mr. Ishida came home, ate, and then left again. Davis noticed that Matt seemed to have completely gotten over his nervousness and was acting regular again. He was washing the dishes and Davis sat at the table observing him. While Matt still had that frightened look in his eye and was still fairly jumpy he wasn't shaking violently anymore and breathing steadier. He finished the last plate and dried his hands and turned around to smile mischievously at Davis.

"I hope you didn't get in trouble for being late." Matt walked out of the room smirking at Davis and dropped down on one of the couches. Davis got up from the table and leaned in the kitchen doorway.

"My teacher thought I was late because of a hang over." He snickered.

Matt chuckled. "Aren't you glad you don't have to go to school tomorrow?"

"You mean **you're** glad I don't have to go to school tomorrow." Davis rolled his eyes dramatically. Matt's mouth dropped and he gaped at Davis.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Matt gawked. He sniffed and looked away. "Never mind then. I don't want you anyway."

A naughty grin was all Matt had before he found himself staring into Davis's amazing chocolate eyes. The wild haired boy kissed him firmly and he eagerly responded wrapping his arms around Davis to draw him closer. Davis combed his fingers through Matt's golden locks. Except for Matt's ocean eyes he loved the blonde hair best. It was thin but soft and smooth like silk. Matt had the same fascination with Davis's thick cinnamon hair.

Both were so caught up in each other that neither heard the front door open and close with a creak and thud. Nor did they see the other person enter the room. But when Davis felt someone grab his shirt band – which he was wearing his button up school shirt so it was extra painful when it choked him – and jerk him off Matt it became known that there was another person in the apartment. Especially when he saw that the person was Tai. A mixture of surprise and curiosity clouded his features as he blushed bright right.

Then he noticed the vengeful look of hatred on Tai's face and abruptly felt very small kneeling on his knees in front of Tai sort of like he was bowing down to the brunette. He made a noise that resembled 'eep' and quickly darted away from Tai's swinging fist. The older boy managed to hit the lamp which saved Davis from the blow. Davis was in utter confusion by now and was dodging the various swipes from Tai. Then before he could get away Tai had him trapped in a corner.

"Tai! Stop it!" Matt hollered. He leaped off the couch and jumped in front of Davis before Tai could beat him into oblivion. "Tai stop this now." He growled in a low voice.

"Get out of my way." Tai ordered. When Matt didn't move he grabbed his arm and tried jerking him out of the way but the blonde fought to stay where he was. Tai only became more furious and he punched Matt hard. The blonde went flying into the wall and he cried out in pain.

Davis felt a sudden surge go through him and he kicked Tai with all his might below the waist line. The brunette's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped open before he doubled over onto the floor. He squeaked in pain holding himself. Davis hurriedly went to Matt's side and helped him to his feet only to notice a little blood trickling out the side of his mouth.

"Matt are you okay?" Davis asked softly and wiped the blood from the blonde's mouth with his shirt sleeve.

"I've had better days." Matt groaned and leaned against the wall for support. He glared down at Tai who was slowly struggling to get back to his feet. "Leave now Tai."

Tai grabbed onto the couch for support and pulled himself to his feet scowling at Matt and Davis the entire time. "You slut." He snarled at Matt. "I should have known you'd go for the quickest meat as soon as possible."

"Don't even start Yagami." Matt snarled back. "I know you're just trying to get Davis to turn on me and it won't work."

Tai laughed cruelly. "Oh really. Then what happened if not that? Were you sad and he was there for you? I can't believe it. I won't believe it."

Davis looked at Matt a bit confused now. "Matt…"

"Don't listen to him Davis." Matt whispered harshly. "He's being an asshole because he can't deal with the fact that we're not together anymore." Matt returned the vicious glower Tai was sending him. "I always knew it'd be hard to break up with you Tai. You can't seem to let go can you?"

"We weren't officially broken up yet. We just did the usual screaming and yelling and storming off and not speaking for a few days. I didn't know you'd jump on Davis so soon." Tai growled. "You're nothing but a slut. I shouldn't waste my time with you. Look out Davis because as soon as he finds someone better you're going to be nothing but useless trash."

Tai stormed out of the apartment.

+ + + + 

And I'm done. Well not entirely but I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. There might be a lemony part in the next chapter or at least a lime but I don't know yet. And I don't know how long it will be for me to shoot out the next chapter. I'm currently failing math… I'm going to be doing my math homework instead of working on my fics all the time (Damn math! Damn it all!). Anyway REVIEW!!!!


End file.
